Preaching to the Preacher?
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Solarix ---- Southern Crystal Mountains Murusa came out here to get some harvesting done, trying to get enough for that space launch has taken some time and well her free time is rather limited. "Good evening, Murusa." A familiar voice comes. It Was Solarix, his guards nearby as he smiles at her cheerfully. Murusa looks up from what she is siphoning up from the ground. "Evening Hierophant. I am happy to see you up and around." Solarix nods as he walks towards her briskly "Indeed. I was eager to get on my feet again. May I help? " he offers to her, gesturing to her equipment Murusa nods slightly, "I trust it all went well then?" she asks, then pauses, "Help?" Solarix nods with a chuckle "I know how to harvest energon too Murusa. And yes, it went splendidly. I feel eons younger!" Murusa offers you the end of the suction hose, the rest of the machine is hooked onto her back. "You look it too... Hierophant." she demurs softly. Solarix kneels and moves to handle the hose easily, waiting for her to direct him instead "Thank you." he smiles "I'm glad to get some exercise. Maybe now I will be allowed out to play more." he jokes. Solarix says, "How are you doing?" Murusa shifts closer to you, glancing at the read out, "A little to the left, and there." she directs. "A little stressed. I think Omega is upset that I shot at his brother the other cycle." Solarix shifts the hose a little bit as he follows the directions "... Is that what happened." he states "Well, he WAS a Decepticon Guardian. Omega I worry is too trusting of his old friend’s" Murusa hmms, "I am unsure, his brother actually shot at the other Con that was with him guarding the Geode Forest." Solarix hmms "I see." he states "Still, we should council the Guardian to be cautious. While having them lose the loyalty of a Guardian is an advantage to us, we must still be careful Murusa nods as she puts a gentle hand on your shoulder, "I'm worried about Omega when it comes to this brother of his. But his brother seemed bothered that the guardians where majorly taken out by that Decepticon attack during the last celebration. I honestly don't know where that one's loyalties truly lie.. but perhaps if we could get him alone and see what his feelings are regarding his choice of faction..?" Solarix nods slowly "Perhaps. " he states "I am mostly concerned about his attentions with the Autobot Guardian. We are declared neutral - such open welcomeness could risk our city." Murusa pauses, "Why are you worried about Sky Lynx?" Solarix states "Not about him directly, but about Omega's attention to him. The Decepticons would use any chance they get to accuse us of allying with their enemies." Murusa frowns a bit, "Hierophant, you cannot tell Omega who he wishes to befriend anymore than I can. I think he finds a brother in the Autobot guardian and that is a rare thing in our war torn land. Please do not make him choose between his duty to the city and the friendship he has with the Autobot. If you make him choose, I fear the repercussions that could go beyond just accusations." Murusa adds, "Besides, I have made attempts to be friendly with the Autobot Security so there is more than one way for the Cons to accuse us." Solarix smiles "That is why I haven't yet. It is a concern for the city, even though I personally approve. It is a delicate situation. I will not make him turn away from his friends." he promises "I am thinking perhaps, he could be a bit more... subtle with it. Or at least, stop being so generous with his own energon. The Council of the city does not like that especially Murusa considers this, "So then are you going to ask me to be more subtle and less generous to your brothers and sisters who need help? How long are we going to pretend we aren't already part of this war?" Solarix sighs a little as he stands once the energon had been pumped "You know what I mean, Murusa. We must befriend the Autobots, but we must keep it a secret as much as possible. I want to join the Autobots in their stand against the Autobots. But I cannot." Murusa nods her head and takes the hose from you. "I understand of course. Just when you talk to Omega you got to say it just like that or he will think you are trying to stop him seeing those he has befriended." she points out. Solarix chuckles softly "I will be careful, I promise." he states with a smile to her. "I wish I could speak as openly to others as he can, engage in conversation with Prime..." Murusa smiles to that, "Sometimes Hierophant one must be sneaky and underhanded to get things done." she points out, "I should get this back to the City. Care to join me on a walk back?" Solarix smirks "You preach to the preacher, quite literally Murusa." he notes and stands as well "Yes, I think I will. It is time I return anyways." Murusa moves a hand to grasp your elbow, letting you escort her back. "Yes, indeed." she agrees. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs